creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Songs
__TOC__ Over the years, members of the Creatures Community have written many songs and poems about life in Albia, and some of them are collected here. Got one? Add it to this page! Many of these songs were collected from alt.games.creatures by Alex Watson, and originally published at Alex's Creatures. Thanks, Alex! ---- Songs not here include: *''Norm's Song'' by Lummox JR, available at archives of the Gem Treasury of The Norn Underground *SteerPike's songs and poems, avaialble at SteerPike's Albian Fun House and Pandemonium Shadow Show: **''"My CyberLife Things..."'' **''SteerPike's Norn Limericks'' **''the Naven'' **''the Lonely Norn's Club Band'' **''ChatterWocky'' **''Leaves of Grass'' **''A Vision of Vixy'' **''the WasteNorns'' **''Home'' **''Bill & the Balloon'' **''E.R.F.A.C.'' **''the Story of Stupid Cathy'' The JNCOBOY thread By Luke Whitmore Yeah, I can tell from the postings recently, There's a civil war on AGC, This newsgroup is fallin' apart, Ping's started making sense, for a start, And as I said, this old thread, Has pretty much been left for dead, But I don't want to let it die So I punch myself in the groin and cry... There's arguments 'n' blamin' and a-shoutin' an' a flamin' But it's stayin' alive, stayin' alive, Replies to 'okay' have been increasin' every day, But it's stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Hup, hup, hup, hup, stayin' alive, stayin' alive, Hup, hup, hup, hup, stayin' aliiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive... By Beth I thought I'd post to this thread Before AGC becomes fully dead So this is simply a useless post Before I go and eat my toast To say hello And wish a good day To those who come here everyday That is all I can think to write Good day, good morning, and good night. The Creatures Go Marching To the tune of '''The Ants Go Marching', by Bean'' The Grendel, The Ettin, The Norn, The Shee, Hurrah! Hurrah! The Grendel, The Ettin, The Norn, The Shee, Hurrah! Hurrah! They all go marching one by four, The Grendel stops and hits the norn more. And they all go marching Down underground To get away from the hand! (Boom Boom Boom Boom, Boom Boom Boom Boom...) The , The Ettin, The Norn, The Shee, Hurrah! Hurrah! The , The Ettin, The Norn, The Shee, Hurrah! Hurrah! They all go marching one by three The Ettin stops to thank the Shee. And they all go marching Down underground To get away from the hand! (Boom Boom Boom Boom, Boom Boom Boom Boom...) The , The , The Norn, The Shee, Hurrah! Hurrah! The , The , The Norn, The Shee, Hurrah! Hurrah! They all go marching one by two The norn pushes weed and sneezes "Achoo!" And they all go marching Down underground To get away from the hand! (Boom Boom Boom Boom, Boom Boom Boom Boom...) The , The , The The Shee, Hurrah! Hurrah! The , The , The The Shee, Hurrah! Hurrah! The Shee built a ship and flew away Only to return another day... And they all go soaring Up And around The Galaxy! Those C2 Norns To the tune of '''Millennium' by Robbie Williams, by FeralChicken They've got hands directing their fates Who are praying they will eat food, Those C2 Norns.... Some say we are just players And some say we are the Shee But either one, we've had no luck In getting Norns to eat Gotta make 'em slow down Before they fall and drown! They've got hands directing their fates Who are praying they will push food Otherwise they will starve to death Those C2 Norns... Live for metabolism (transplants) Defrib for your brain Don't eat any real food And do it all again My friends are all so cynical Refuse to play the game They used to enjoy the madness But now their Norns have all died away Chorus Come and have a carrot now, before you starve to death Come and have a carrot now, before you starve to death Chorus When things go wrong we come to agc To whine and complain and just go plain crazy Newbies - look out for the sarcasm in Ping's posts When things go wrong we come to agc To whine and complain and just go plain crazy Newbies - look out for the sarcasm in Ping's po-o-osts... Chorus (repeat and fade) A Lot of Help From a.g.c. To the tune of '''A Little Biddy Help From Elvis', by MadFish387'' Hang-up nornish worries Stop chewing all your claws (bibble-bib) Hands got a world full of grendals But there's COBs enough for all of yours (bibble-bib) Norns have to push food It's the job of the floating Hand The Hand in us can't fail Plus we've some angels Who's been sent from above It's the COB makers of a.g.c. It's a little old Norn and Hand With a lot of help from a.g.c It's a little old Norn and Hand With a lot of help from a.g.c This is the greatest game of all time (bibble-bib) Just Norn Hand and the Trinity Of a.g.c. (bibble-bib) Norns could change the world And get the COBs for free Cos the NORN own the FBI Das, Ping and Cat-i could come To party in Cloud 9's sky It's a little old Norn and Hand With a lot of help from the Trinity It's a little old Norn and Hand With a lot of help from the Trinity It all went wrong one hour at night While we watched Albia TV Ctp Sissy got whinge and shot at the screen But instead he got a.g.c. It's a little old Norn and Hand With a lot of help from the a.g.c. It's a little old Norn and Hand With a lot of help from the a.g.c. A Little Push From The Hand To the tune of '''A Little Help With My Friends', by MadFish387'' What would you do if Norn won't push food Would you float up and slap about me Give Norn the word and I'll circle the world And Norn not to die on the way Oh norn pull with a little push from the Hand Mmm norn look with a little push from the Hand Mmm norn push with a little push from the Hand What norn push when the Hand is away. (Norn afraid to be alone) What norn push at the end year (Norn sad and all alone) No norn pull with a little push from the Hand Mmm norn look with a little push from the Hand Mmm norn push with a little push from the Hand Norn pull norn Dis norn pull dat norn Norn pull anynorn Norn no push anynorn Norn no push norn pull norn at first look Yes Norn no push norn at first look What norn look when norn push candle Norn not know but dis is mine No norn get a little push from the Hand Oh norn pull with a little push from the Hand Mmm norn look with a little push from the Hand Mmm norn push with a little push from the Hand Norn pull norn Dis norn pull dat norn Norn pull anynorn Norn no push anynorn Oh norn pull with a little push from the Hand Mmm norn look with a little push from the Hand Mmm norn push with a little push from the Hand Yes Norn get a little push form the Hand Get a little push from the Handdddd -------------------- Purple Mountain Norns To the tune of '''California Girls', by Anthony of NORN'' Well, the Ron Norns are hip, I really dig those smiles they wear, And the Dwarf Norns with the way they talk, I say push the computer over there. The Banana Norn's really makes you feel alright, And the Nornan Norn's, with the way they skritch, they keep their newborns in delight. I wish they all could be Purple Mountain, (wish they all could be Purple Mountain) I wish they all could be Purple Mountain Norns. The Purple Mountains have the sunshine and the Norns all get so tan, I dig a french bikini on the Norn dolls, by a palm tree in the sand. I been all round this great big world and I seen all kinds of Norns, yeah, but I couldn't wait to get back in Albia, back to the cutest Norns in the world. I wish they all could be Purple Mountain, (wish they all could be Purple Mountain) I wish they all could be Purple Mountain Norns. I wish they all could be Purple Mountain, (wish they all could be Purple Mountain) I wish they all could be Purple Mountain Norns. My Lovely Norn To the tune of '''My Heart Will Go On' from Titanic, by Boop the Norn'' Every night in my dreams I see you I feel you That is how I know you're O.K. Far across Albia all that space between us I sure hope that you'll come back soon Near, far wherever you are I believe that the Shee will protect you once more I push food alone and I can't wait to see you my lovely, my lovely norn Ever since I met you the first time by the temple I knew that you would be mine Now you are so far away on the Desert Island I sure hope you'll come back to me soon Near, far wherever you are I believe that the Shee will protect you once more I push food alone and I can't wait to see you my lovely, my lovely norn Hand's here there's nothing I fear 'cause I know that the Shee will protect you you'll come come home to me soon oh I really do love you my lovely, my lovely nooooooorn! The AGC Connection To the tune of '''The Rainbow Connection' by Kermit, by jcarrcwalk'' Why are there so few songs about AGC And what's there - insanity? AGC has straitjackets and also fingerpuppets. AGC has nothing to hide. So we've been told AGC is great. I'll find out in a while. Someday I'll find it. AGC. The fingerpuppets the straitjackets and me. Who said that Creatures 2 could be a success When added a volcano? Somebody thought of that and someone believed it. Look what it's done so far. What's so amazing that keeps us addicted to alt dot games dot creatures? Someday I'll find it. AGC. The fingerpuppets the straitjackets and me. Have you been on the internet and have you heard voices? I've heard them calling my name. Is this the insane sound that calls people to AGC? The voice might be very insane. I've heard it to many times to ignore it. It's somewhere that I'm supposed to be. Someday I'll find it. AGC. The fingerpuppets the straitjackets and me. AGC song by Jasp three, two, one, Annnd Go! (Chorus: OH, I don't suffer from insanity, Cause that's the way I want to be, Welcome them to A G C, WELCOME TO INSANITY!) Grab a naven, Light the fire, Tie it up with fishing wire, Leave it there 'till half past three, Scoff it's brains with scones for tea! (Chorus.) Grab a kipper, Get it wet, Thwap a person on their tête. (French for head) Post Off topic as you can, Labryinth, dogs or frying pans. (Chorus.) Keep on posting, Do not stop, Cook trolls in a deep fat pot, You soon loose you mind and soul, Please avoid the naven hole! (Chorus.) Now your here you cannot leave, Forever in INSANITY! New Grendel Song by Wolfram Hopp Graaahhaaahoo Graaaa Gra Graaa Me are Grendel see that Ya? Search something to hit and smash I like the food best as Mash. And i like a little bit A Norn surely when i it Hit. Graaahhaaahoo Graaaa Gra Graaa Me are Grendel see that Ya? I eat and drink like a Pig Some Norns becoming from me sick I a sure that make then sad But i am a Grandal and i am Bad. I look around for something get in And suddenly a i saw an Ettin. I give a Graa to him and stand The Ettin try to Call for Hand Graaahhaaahoo Graaaa Gra Graaa Me are Grendel see that Ya? The Hand are what i real need That cute Thing is it what me feet With a little "UHUHUHUUUU!" I say "Hand? That are You?! Graaahhaaahoo Graaaa Gra Graaa Me are Grendel see that Ya? New Ettin Song by Wolfram Hopp Fleery beery Dum di dy. They call me "Ettin" and i say: "Hi". As Child i saw between a Rock a coozie Thing called as "Dog" I run for Dog an look around. It maked a lovely "Waff Waff" Sound I working Hard to collect Food. And try to Live with Norns as Hood. Norns are good Friends i am know They teach me doing something "how". Fleery beery Dum di dy. They call me "Ettin" and i say: "Hi". I play pressing something now And wondering what appears "how" Some Toys made me sad and stuck. So I go to Pressing Back. Fleery beery Dum di dy. They call me "Ettin" and i say: "Hi". And when i went with my Feet Somethimes i´m sleepy and have to need A litlle nap on the Ground So you can hear a snorling Sound. Fleery beery Dum di dy. New Norn Song Probably from '''The Song of the Oompa-Loompas' in Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, by Wolfram Hopp'' Dumdiddeldidum Dudildeedi dooo. I am a Norn and what are You? Looking around for Food and for Hand Hope the Grendels to understand. Dumdiddeldidum Dudildeedi dooo. I am a Norn and what are You? Going with easy and sometimes i "slitter" Listen about somethings known as "critter". My Good Friends the ettins are helping me Sometimes i sleep i dreaming of Shee Dumdiddeldidum Dudildeedi dooo. I am a Norn and what are You? Next Time You Hatch A Norn To the tune of '''Next Time You Fall in Love', by MadFish387'' I guess I'm no good getting norns to live for long I hex edit a genome but the edit is always wrong Beauty was my best Norn, around her food wouldn't last But Norn's are always sad, in present or in past Next time you hatch a Norn Not from the hatchery The way Hand did for thee Eat fruit, not then you used to push food You never do what Hand says, you think you're always right And even when Norns are wrong they'll starve themselves all night A Norn you thought was dying, may survive another turn And a starving Norn can be fed, That's what some Hands has learn Next time you hatch a Norn Not from the hatchery The way Hand did for thee Eat fruit, not then you used to push food Hands think of future moments that Norns will eat on que What silly things they know they think they never come true Next time you hatch a Norn Not from the hatchery The way Hand did for thee Eat fruit, not then you used to push food Next time you hatch a Norn Not from the hatchery The way Hand did for thee Eat fruit, not then you used to push food I guess I'm no good getting norns to live for long I hex edit a genome but the edit is always wrong Beauty was my best Norn, around her food wouldn't last But Norn's are always sad, in present or in past Next time you hatch a Norn Not from the hatchery The way Hand did for thee Eat fruit, not then you used to push food Next time you hatch a Norn Not from the hatchery The way Hand did for thee Eat fruit, not then you used to push food We Three Norns To the tune of '''We Three Kings', by Jon deMalo'' We three Norn be stealing the cheese, Not saying thanks and not saying please Over the desert go we Until we fall into the sea... Glug glug glug, we're drowning now, Like to swim, but don't know how! Sorry 'bout all those things we said, Now fish us out, before we're dead! The Norn-Files To the tune of The X-Files, by Tonia Em foo em foo em foo Em foo em foo em foo Bibble Bibble (repeat until sick of it) Do you hear the Ettins sing? by Hrairah, To the tune of 'Do you Hear the People Sing?' from Les Miserables Do you hear the Ettins sing? Sing of the joy of all badplants, It is the music of a creature Who has had, for lunch, some ants When the failing of your life, Equals the melting of your bones, You are quite sure to die tres quickly When left alone! Will you join in our death march Right to the ocean, big and blue, It's devoid of oxygen And that should kill off quite a few We're all suicidal and we shall now prove it to you! Do you hear the Ettins sing? Sing of the joy of all badplants, It is the music of a creature Who has had, for lunch, some ants When the failing of your life, Equals the melting of your bones, You are quite sure to die tres quickly When left alone! It's our quest as C2 Norns to croak As quickly as can be, There are hazards everywhere, Will you go find 'em all with me? The poisons and drownings are truly the life of the free! Do you hear the Ettins sing? Sing of the joy of all badplants, It is the music of a creature Who has had, for lunch, some ants When the failing of your life, Equals the melting of your bones, You are quite sure to die tres quickly When left alone! Creatures Paradise To the tune of '''Gangsta Paradise', by GreenReaper'' As I walk through the valley with my best friend, Beth, I take a look at her face and think of nothing but sex. 'Cause I've been kissing and popping so long, That even my friends think that my mind is gone. But I ain't never pushed a naven even if they deserved it. A creature with a clue? You know that's unheard of. You better watch how you're talking, And where you're walking, Or you and your egg-mates might vanish in smoke. I really hate the hand but I gotta go. Either that or I get slapped (which is no fun at all). Fool! I'm the kinda norn the mighty Shee want us to be like: Eating cheese day and night, serving tea in the afterlife! We've been spending most our lives, Living in a Creatures paradise. We're just sleeping half the night, Living in a Creatures paradise It's all cheese and fancy lights, Living in a Creatures paradise. There's no grendels, hate or fights, Living in a Creatures paradise. Look at the situation, they've got me facing, I can't live with no more slaps, I was raised by the hand, So I've gotta be down with the gene team. Too much hooch-cup pushing got me chasing cheese. I'm an educated norn with food on my mind, Got a carrot in my hand and a meme in my mind, I'm a low down herbivore with OHSS, And the kleptomanic ettins keep stealing my casettes! Fool! Death ain't more than a tick or two away, And yet we still act like we'll live all day! I'm six hours old but will I live to see seven? The way things are coded, I don't know. Tell me why are we (So stupidly) Walking off the cliffs And into trees? We've been spending most our lives, Living in a Creatures paradise. We're just sleeping half the night, Living in a Creatures paradise It's all cheese and fancy lights, Living in a Creatures paradise. There's no grendels, hate or fights, Living in a Creatures paradise. Weed after weed, Flower after flower, Minute after minute, Hour after hour, Everybody's running, But I have to push this ettin, 'Cause he took my favourite toy! I leave him with a beating! They say I've got to learn, But nobody's here to teach me! I push this silly button, I still can't say "don't eat me!" I guess I can't. I guess I won't. I guess I'm dumb, That's why I know my user's givin' up, fool! We've been spending most our lives, Living in a Creatures paradise. We're just sleeping half the night, Living in a Creatures paradise It's all cheese and fancy lights, Living in a Creatures paradise. There's no grendels, hate or fights, Living in a Creatures paradise. Tell me why are we (So stupidly) Walking off the cliffs And into trees? Tell me why are we (So stupidly) Walking off the cliffs And into trees? All The World's A Game Derived from Act II, Scene vii, lines 142-169 of As You Like It, by GreenReaper All the world's a game, And all the norns and grendels merely creatures: They have their birth events and their death events; And one norn in her time plays many parts. Her act being seven stages. At first the baby, Rocking and cracking on the birthing hot-plate. Yearning for the light of life. And then the curious norn-child, bright-eyed And hungry, devouring cheese without a pause; Save to bounce the ball. Then the adolescent, Kissing and pulling, running and hiding, Exploring and learning, laughing and wailing; Extending her bounds. And then the youth, Touching and fleeing, giggling at a push; Pursued, caught, and kiss-popped at last. Seeking the egg's immortality Even o'er the piranah pool. Then the adult, Burdened with children, laying and playing, And laying again. Crafty in battle, Beloved of the hand. The sixth stage warps Into the graying and old-age'd norn, With uneven gait and failing organs Her youghful hair, a faded mop Atop her bowed head; and her musical voice Now cracking and failed. Last stage of all, That ends this tortured fearful parody, Is second egg-hood and mere senility. Sans fur, sans cheese, sans life, sans everything. Wait Until Friday A reference to Survivor, to the tune of '''Tomorrow Comes Today' by Gorillaz, by GreenReaper'' Every norn is here with me. We've got Moe's camera to see. Sixteen of us, all here alone; Come Friday, two'll have to go. But who will those two norns be, though? Mean Rascii, he won't let us know... Yeah, yeah, yeah, Okay! We'll wait, We'll wait until Friday... Feelings... by Zareb, posted on 29th May, Survivor. I remember my parents... My sister... My brother... My friends... My grazer My loved carrot pod... Why did I choose survivor? I feel so ... alone! But I'll be strong... I will surviiiive! Yeah-eaaah... Every Ball You Chase by GreenReaper, to the tune of Every Breath You Take Every ball you chase Every hootch you taste Every smile you make Every step you take I'll be watching you Every Albian day Every word you say In this game we play Every night and day I'll be watching you Oh can't you see? Cheese is good for thee! How my poor hand shakes With every step you take Every ball you chase Every hootch you taste Every sub you break Every weed you ate I'll be watching you Since you hatched I've been trying to keep pace I pick you carrots - you're always malnourished I rescue you from the depths of Borland's cave You're shivering cold, but you won't accept my aid I keep typing, typing: Ron eat cheese! Oh can't you see? Cheese is good for thee! How my poor hand shakes With every step you take Every ball you chase Every hootch you taste Every sub you break Every weed you ate I'll be watching you Every ball you chase Every step you take I'll be watching you I'll be watching you . . . Over the Meso and through the Ark Sung to tune tune of over the river and through the woods. By anaisa Over the meso and through the ark to grandmother's albia we go the norn knows the way to carry the sliegh through the white and drifting snow Over the meso and through the ark trot fast my albian grey spring over the ground like a critter hound for this is thanksgiving day over the meso and through the ark now grandmother's albia I spy. Hurrah for the fun is the albian pudding done Hurrah for the peaking pie Dockingstation rules by anaisa I'm norn breeder Anaisa and I'm here to say Norns are almost my favourite thangs and ettins, and grendels and even the shee they're all my favourites, why can't you see. If you like metarooms I want you to know burger bar and romantic restaurant will rule And if you're into breeds try my norns that love sleep sleep norn and the bat norns are cool dockingstation rules! You Say By KC11 (To the tune of "You say Yes" by the Beetles) You say dog I say norn You say why and I say Cause they don't go Oh ho On the rug You say RL And I say AL AL AL I donno why you say RL I say AL You say Sims I say Creatures You say why? And I say Cause they're alive Oh oh Sims are creepy You say the skin And I say the fur The fur the fur I donno why you say the skin I say the fur You say Myspace I say Gameware You say why? And I say Because you Oh ho Can actually talk You say Lol And I say the norf The norf the norf I donno why you say Lol I say the norf Stairway to Norndom by GreenReaper, to the tune of 'Stairway to Heaven' There's a COBber who's sure What a SETV is for And she's coding a mover to heaven When it's scripted, she knows If her norns are a-doze With a word she can bring them to play with her Who ho ho ohhhh ohh oh And she's coding a mover to heaven There's a norn on the floor But she wants to be sure Cause you know sometimes they're only sleeping On the CDN site There's a makeover planned Sometimes all of the docs are misleading Ohh . . . makes me wonder Ohh . . . makes me wonder There's a feeling I get When I script with the best And my spriters are painting my vision In my thoughts I have seen Veins of mould through the cheese And the voices of chirpy norn children Ohh . . . it makes me wonder Ohh . . . and it makes me wonder And it's whispered that soon If we all push the moon Then the doozer will lead us to resason And a new day will dawn Just like the previous morn And the meso will echo with laughter Whoh oh oh oh If there's a bustle in your garden Don't be alarmed now It's just a "spring clean" from the ettins ;-) Yes there are two rooms you can chat in But in the long run You still have to choose the one you're from And it makes me wonder Ohhh oh-oh Your norn's wall-bonking and it won't go In case you don't know The doozer's calling you to push him Dear COBber, can you hear the Shee sing? And did you know: Your mover lies on the whispering wind . . . And as we tend our worlds of ease Our grendels taller than our trees There scripts the COBber we all know PRAY's wild abandon just to show How everything is made of cheese And if you tickle very hard The norns will come to play at last And they will know to bring a ball Will learn to push and not to pull . . . Whohoho ohhhhhoh ohhh And she's coding a mover to . . . heaven Category:Humour